Mission Faberry!
by minisamantha
Summary: Parce que la saison 3 m'a carrément déçu surtout après le hiatus, j'ai eu envie de réécrire l'histoire. Alors fan de Faberry et Anti-Finn, c'est par ici !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Première fois que je m'essaie sur Glee.

Pour situer un peu l'histoire, cela se passe durant la saison 3 avec l'avant et l'après accident de Quinn.

Je préviens aussi les fans de Finn, il sera surement martyrisée dans l'histoire parce que c'est un personnage que je ne supporte pas !

**Ps : Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du prochain chapitre donc ne vous inquiétez pas la suite ne devrait pas tarder !**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens sinon il y aurait plus de Faberry dans l'air !

Note : en italique ce sont les pensées !

Voiture de Quinn, vers le mariage de Rachel.

Quinn consulta une nouvelle fois son portable pour vérifier l'heure. Parfait, elle ne devrait pas être en retard. Elle reposa son téléphone et accéléra sans la vouloir. En voyant son compteur augmenter rapidement et dépasser la limite autorisé, elle décèlera.

_Il faut que je me calme. Depuis ce matin, je suis en colère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il faut que je retrouve mon self control. _

Cependant dès que l'image même fugace, d'une Rachel marié au bras d'un Finn souriant bêtement comme il savait le faire, apparaissait dans son esprit, les poings de la blonde se serraient et la colère refaisait surface.

Quinn respira alors profondément et se reprit: _j'ai accepté de participer à cette mascarade pour faire plaisir à Rachel… Maintenant qu'on est amies…._ _Je ne la laisserai plus tomber._

Cela lui faisait toujours drôle d'associer le mot ami et Rachel. Non pas que Rachel ne méritait pas d'être son amie bien au contraire… c'était plutôt Quinn qui ne la méritait pas… Elle était bien consciente de cela. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Rachel avait pu passer outre son comportement de ces dernières années envers elle mais Quinn lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Car Rachel l'avait sauvé quand elle partait à la dérive… La diva avait su la comprendre et utiliser les mots qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise avec Beth encore une fois. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que la diva l'aidait malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire Quinn…

_Alors je serais la pour Rachel à son mariage ! Même si tout mon être me crie que l'idée d'épouser Finn Hudson est l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais eu… Rachel est libre de ses choix et je la soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive !_

Rachel, à la mairie

Elle était stressée … Plus que cela même… Même à une audition, elle était plus calme. ET ses pères qui ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Ils avaient pourtant donné leurs accords … que ce soit ses papas, la mère de Finn ou Burt… Alors pourquoi ses regards ? Cela n'aidait aucunement. Elle envoya un message à Quinn pour lui dire de se dépêcher.

-Regarde la vérité en face, Quinn ne viendra pas ! Lança Santana tout à coup.

-Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait, d'accord ? Ne put que dire Rachel. Je… ne veux pas commencer sans elle. Santana lui lança un regard narquois que Rachel ne sut interpréter… Rachel était juste contente qu'elle n'ajoute rien. _Si Quinn n'est pas là, je n'y arrivais pas... Elle doit être là._

Alors qu'elle continuait de faire les cents pas dans la salle, on l'interrompit de nouveau.

-Finn, dehors ! dit Mercedes à l'adresse de Finn. Tu ne dois pas voir la mariée avant!

-Je l'ai déjà vue, répliqua Finn.

- ca porte malheur ! Ajouta Tina.

-C'est bon, dit Rachel pour les calmer. _Pas besoin de se stresser davantage avec ces histoires._

-Rachel, on doit y aller maintenant ou sinon ils vont passer notre tour !

-S'il te plait, attendons encore quelques minutes de plus pour Quinn ! S'il te plait ?

-C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Rachel le regarda, perdu. _Non, non et non, elle avait besoin de Quinn ! _Elle lança un regard désolé à Finn et se retourna pour envoyer un texto à la blonde.

Voiture de Quinn.

Son portable vibra une seconde fois. A cause de ce tracteur qui n'avançait pas, elle avait perdu du temps… C'est sur maintenant, elle allait être en retard… Connaissant la brune, elle se doutait que les messages étaient d'elle. Elle attrapa alors son portable. Elle devait rassurer Rachel. Elle tapa rapidement son message, ne regardant plus la route. Elle ne comprit pas alors ce qui se passait. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa voiture. Cependant aucun de ses gestes ne redressa la voiture. Elle se sentit projeter avec force. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Puis tout s'arrêta et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle fut d'abord aveuglée par des lumières bleues et rouges. Elle vit un homme, un ambulancier surement … qui tentait de lui parler. Cependant bien que ses lèvres semblaient bouger, elle ne discernait aucun son…

La seule pensée cohérente qui se forma dans son esprit était que Rachel l'attendait et qu'elle devait y aller. Elle tenta alors de se lever.

L'urgentiste posa alors immédiatement une main sur le corps de la blonde pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Mlle ! Rester calme. Tony, amène des sangles et un truc pour la calmer. Elle veut se faire la malle.

-Dans son état, elle arrive encore à bouger ? Elle a une volonté de fer cette petite !

-Faut croire. Allez amène moi ce que je te demandé.

-Deux secondes. Et puis, il y son téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner.

- Eh ben donne-moi ce qu'il me faut et tu décroches après.

Le Tony en question apporta à son collègue le médicament et les sangles. Cependant Quinn était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience.

-Allez, on y va ! Et toi décroche ce maudit téléphone.

-Ok !

-Quinn ? Enfin tu décroches ? Mais où es tu ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Tu aurais du m'appeler.

-Mlle ?

-Oh excusez-moi j'ai dû me tromper…

-Non. Pas du tout. Mlle Fabray a eu un accident. Dit-il en voyant l'information sur sa carte d'identité.

-…

-Mlle, vous êtes toujours là ?

-Allo ? Bonjour, je suis Hiram Berry. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Mlle Fabray a eu un accident. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux communiquer ses informations qu'à un membre de la famille.

-Je comprends. Quel hôpital ?

-Hôpital sud.

-Merci.

?, ?.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas où elle était. La pièce était trop lumineuse et sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois sans aucun souvenir d'avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. La pièce tanguait anormalement … Mais malgré son équilibre précaire, elle réussit cependant à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte en face d'elle. De nouveau quelques secondes, la lumière l'aveugla… Elle cligna des yeux et aperçut une silhouette en face d'elle… en robe de mariée.

Elle était… resplendissante. Ses cheveux noirs de jais en cascade sur ses épaules nus. La robe moulant son corps parfaitement. Un doux sourire sur le visage et des yeux qui s'illuminèrent quand ils rencontrèrent les yeux verts de la blonde qui la détaillait. Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Quinn ! Enfin, j'ai crû que tu n'arriverais jamais.

-Tu es magnifique…

-Merci !

-Rachel ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que … qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais me marier !

-Et l'accident ?

-Quel accident ?

-J'étais sur le chemin quand une voiture m'a percutée… C'était de ma faute, je crois… que je regardais mon portable….

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu es la et en pleine forme !

Quinn se contempla alors quelques instants dans le miroir à sa droite. Elle était en robe de demoiselle d'honneur et ne portait aucune trace de blessures.

-Mais je ne comprends pas… Elle se sentait totalement perdue.

-Quinn ! J'ai besoin de ta force aujourd'hui alors si tu commences à divaguer, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir !

-Mais Rachel…

-Je vais épouser Finn dans quelques minutes alors soit à mes cotés comme tu m'as dit que tu y serais s'il te plait.

-Rachel, écoutes-moi.

-Non toi écoutes moi, tu as dis que tu serais ma demoiselle d'honneur !

Quinn se tourna de nouveau vers Rachel qui arborait un regard déterminé que la blonde connaissait bien. Elle avait aussi les sourcils légèrement froncés aussi, signe que la jeune femme commençait à perdre patience. Rachel ne savait vraiment pas cacher ses sentiments mais c'était une part que Quinn adorait aussi chez elle. Sa passion, son envie de vivre et sa détermination. Rachel était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps même si cela avait pris un moment avant qu'elle ne l'admette.

_Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi elle doit épouser Finn Hudson ! Quelque d'aussi talentueux ne peut passer sa vie avant quelqu'un d'aussi petit et pathétique. Oui c'est un gentil garçon parfait pour une gentille fille sans trop d'ambition mais Rachel a besoin de quelqu'un qui la pousse et l'entraîne vers le haut. Pas vers le bas comme le boulet que peut devenir Finn… _

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait dure avec Finn mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne le supportait plus. Il enchainait les conneries et tout le monde laissait couler. Quand il avait outer Santana en plein milieu du lycée, quand il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'armée ou … quand il avait demandé Rachel en mariage alors que ce n'était que des lycéens. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il jouait si bien les victimes qu'on ne lui en voulait pas. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Car elle connaissait Rachel maintenant et son rêve d'aller à New York…Or elle doutait que Finn ait une chance même infime d'aller à là-bas. Et s'il restait ici, la brune resterait surement ici…C'était d'autant plus sûre s'ils étaient mariés.

Et Quinn se surpris en se disant que jamais elle ne laissera faire une chose pareille.

_Rachel est faite pour New York. Elle ira là bas, coute que coute. Je vais lui faire découvrir l'étendue de ses possibilités… Qu'elle ne doit pas se limiter à Finn, que le monde regorge de mecs plus beaux et talentueux les uns que les autres et que dans ce lot, l'un d'eux est parfait pour elle._

_Je lui montrerai qu'elle a le choix et surtout le temps de faire son choix… qu'il ne sert à rien de se précipiter dans un mariage sans queue ni tête._

_Oui, Rachel mérite le bonheur… et ce bonheur, je le sais est à New York avec une personne qui la mérite._

-Quinn, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?

-Euh non…

-Je disais qu'il était temps d'y aller.

-Je ne serais pas ta demoiselle d'honneur, Rachel.

-Mais… L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de la brune.

-Rachel, tu mérites le bonheur. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux… Et ce n'est certainement pas Finn Hudson. Cracha t-elle avec le plus de mépris.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion Quinn. J'aime Finn et je vais me marier avec lui.

-Je sais… Mais tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis dans les toilettes quand tu m'as demandé mon avis ? Que je savais prendre du recul… le recul nécessaire pour ce genre de décisions et c'était pour cela que tu me demandais mon avis.

-Oui Quinn mais cela reste ma décision et je veux l'épouser.

-Ecoutes moi, plus j'y réfléchis plus ça me semble claire. Je vais tout faire pour que tu vives ton rêve d'aller à New York.

-J'irai la bas Quinn.

-Pas si tu l'épouses…

-Finn nous a déjà trouvé un appartement la bas et il a candidaté dans des écoles de théâtre. Je suis sure qu'il sera pris et nous vivrons notre rêve ensemble là-bas.

-Sois réaliste s'il te plait. Il est bon ici à Lima mais c'est New York… Il n'a pas assez de talent pour y être accepté … Quand il aura compris cela, tu crois qu'il fera quoi ? Il retournera à Lima pour… je ne sais pas… travailler au garage chez Burt !

- Quinn….

-Rachel… je veux juste ton bonheur. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, … toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises envers toi… que nous soyons devenues amies, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Alors pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs je me dois de t'aider à trouver le bonheur…

Rachel coula un regard tendre vers Quinn. Cette dernière se détourna, gênée. Elle ne vit pas alors Rachel s'avancer vers elle. La brune lui prit alors la joue dans la main et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Quinn, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, ne t'inquiètes plus de cela. Maintenant je vais aller épouser Finn parce que je l'aime. Libre à toi de m'accompagner… Mais j'aimerais que tu sois la.

Elle déposa alors un tendre baiser sur l'autre joue et s'éloigna doucement de la jeune femme.

Quinn resta stupéfaite par les mots et surtout par la douceur du baiser de Rachel. Mais bien vite elle reprit ses esprits. Elle devait empêcher ce mariage. Cependant à ce moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle semblait paralysée. Tout son corps refusait le moindre de ses appels. La stupeur laissa place à la peur et la colère. Elle voulut alors se mettre à hurler le prénom de Rachel mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne put même pas remuer les lèvres.

Puis soudain, elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête et tout disparu. La mairie. Rachel. Elle. Le trou noir….

Quelques heures plus tard après l'accident, Hôpital.

Quinn émergea difficilement. Une douleur lancinante à la tête la fit grimacer. Elle tenta de lever un bras pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais ce fut un pincement au niveau de l'articulation qui l'arrêta. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche qui accentua son mal de tête. Elle les referma aussitôt. Cependant elle entendit la voix de sa mère :

-Quinnie ?

Elle se força et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Maman ?

-Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien !

Elle l'étouffa alors d'un câlin. Ce n'est que quand Quinn ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur surement du à une côte cassée que sa mère la relâcha.

-Désolé ma chérie. Dit la mère de Quinn en essuyant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

-Ce n'est rien maman. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé… C'est un peu flou…

-Tu te rendais au mariage de Rachel et tu as eu un accident. Tu as coupé la route à un véhicule qui t'as foncé dedans. Après… l'ambulance t'a amené ici et on m'a prévenu ajouta t-elle, les sanglots toujours présents dans sa voix.

-Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais deux côtes cassées, ainsi qu'une jambe et une commotion. Mais que tu t'en étais tiré quand même à bon compte vu l'accident.

-Chanceuse que je suis, plaisanta amèrement Quinn. Et ….le mariage ?

-Je ne sais pas mais quand je suis arrivé, tes amis étaient déjà ici. La plupart sont encore là d'ailleurs. Tu veux les voir ?

-Hum, je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour les voir tous… Tu veux bien faire venir Brit et Santana ?... Et Rachel ? Ajouta t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

-Pas de problème. Je rassurerai les autres sur ton état et leur dirait de passer demain si çà te va ?

-C'est parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez !

Les trois jeunes femmes s'avancèrent. Quinn sentit aussitôt l'examen des deux cheerleaders. Elle devait faire peur à voir vu leurs têtes.

Brit fut la première à réagir. Elle se jeta sur Quinn et l'étouffa d'un câlin.

- Quinn ! J'ai priée pour les fées te sauvent, je savais qu'elles allaient réussir ! Il faudra les remercier !

-Tu as raison. Je devrais leur offrir quoi à ton avis ? Répondit Quinn. _Rien de mieux que l'innocence de Brit pour oublier temporairement vos tracas._

- De la nourriture évidemment ! Mais quand tu leur auras donné, ne la manges surtout pas car tu ne pourrais plus quitter le monde des fées !

-C'est noté. Dit Quinn dans un sourire.

La blonde se tourna alors vers les deux autres jeunes femmes qui étaient restées au même endroit depuis leurs entrées. Quinn s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de Santana. La blonde et elle se ressemblait sur ce point. Elles n'arrivaient jamais à montrer leurs sentiments… La seule exception pour Santana était Brit'… Et rarement quand quelqu'un était présent…

-Tu reste muette devant ma beauté, Fabray ? Lâcha finalement Santana. Cependant tout le monde dans la pièce perçut la faiblesse de sa pique.

-Satan se ramollit à ce que je vois… Ce doit être la prestance des Fabray qui agit sur toi, dit Quinn dans un sourire défiant envers Santana.

Cela sembla suffire à la latina qui éclata brièvement de rire.

-Je vois que ton cerveau de blonde n'a pas été trop abimé ! Ca fait plaisir à voir parce que ça m'aurait embêté d'avoir une capitaine au cerveau ramolli, ajouta Santana qui sembla avoir retrouvé sa verve.

Elles se jaugèrent alors du regard et se sourirent effrontément toutes les deux pour finalement détourner le regard, gênées.

Quinn se reprit finalement et se tourna vers Rachel. Depuis que les filles étaient entrées, le comportement de la brune la surprenait. Elle ne regardait pas Quinn dans les yeux, elle évitait même son regard. Or Quinn s'attendait au départ à ce que la brune réagisse un peu comme Brit'. Rachel a toujours été très tactile. Et depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amies, Rachel ne se privait pas. Quinn avait eu un peu de mal au début… Mais elle s'y habituait doucement… de plus en plus. Alors là, elle voulait que Rachel passe ses bras autour d'elle. Cependant la diva ne semblait pas dans son état normal. La blonde se dit qu'elle devait lui parler mais … elle ne savait pas par ou commencer… Et puis avec les filles qui étaient là, elle n'avait pas envie d'étaler ses sentiments… Avec Rachel, c'était … juste plus facile….

Finalement ce fut Brit' qui résolut son problème.

-San, on devra aller chercher à boire à Quinn !

Quinn lança un regard à Brit. La jeune danseuse lui sourit et avant de lâcher Quinn, elle lui murmura :

-On vous laisse une vingtaine de minutes, ça devrait suffire non ?

Quinn la regarda, surprise. Décidément, on sous estimait vraiment l'intelligence de Brittany. Une intelligence du cœur que personne n'égalait. Oui, elle était sûrement la personne la plus sensible qu'elle connaissait. Quinn lui lança un sourire plein de reconnaissance. L'autre blonde lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre en attrapant une Santana totalement larguée.

Après le départ des deux cheerleaders, la pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes, Quinn essayant de capter le regard de la brune et cette dernière faisant tout pour l'éviter.

-Rachel ! Dit Quinn irrité. Regarde-moi !

La brune stoppa tout mouvement et fixa le sol. Mais elle ne regardait toujours pas Quinn, au grand damne de cette dernière.

Soudain un sourire machiavélique éclaira son visage. Elle plaça une grimace de douleur sur son visage et lâcha alors un « Aie » monumentale, digne d'une grande actrice. Rachel réagit aussitôt et comme la blonde l'avait prévu c'est-à-dire en se précipitant à son chevet.

-Quinn ? Ça va ? Tu as mal ou ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Ou juste une infirmière ? Peut-être ta mère ? Dit Rachel dans un souffle. Quinn explosa alors de rire. Les babillements de Rachel lui avaient presque manqués. La petite diva la regarda alors l'air totalement perdu et ne dit plus rien.

-Rach', je vais bien. Expliqua Quinn avec un sourire rassurant. La brune pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entré dans la pièce prit le temps de détailler le corps de Quinn.

-Non… tu ne vas pas bien. Dit-elle après un moment.

Rachel plongea alors son regard dans celui de Quinn. Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes rapidement.

-Je suis désolée Quinn ! Tellement désolée….

Quinn alors ouvrit les bras.

-Viens ici ! Ordonna presque la blonde. Rachel la regarda hésitante mais se rapprocha tout de même. Quinn n'avait jamais initié leurs câlins elle avait donc le droit d'être surprise.

-Allez … viens, dit Quinn plus doucement.

Rachel se coula alors dans les bras de la blonde. Cependant alors que Quinn s'attendait à un torrent de larmes, rien ne vint. La blonde réfléchit alors quelques secondes et comprit que la brune n'osait ou n'arrivait pas à libérer son chagrin malgré les larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle la serra alors plus fort avant de commencer à appliquer de douces caresses dans le dos de la diva.

-Rach', rien de tout ça n'est ta faute.

-Mais si je ne t'avais pas insisté pour que tu sois ma demoi...

-Je serais quand même venue au mariage.

Rachel enfouie sa tête encore plus dans le cou de la jeune femme. Quinn sentit alors les larmes de la brune qui descendaient le long de son cou.

-Rach', s'il te plait… Ecoutes moi. La seule responsable de cet accident c'est moi. Pas ton mariage, pas tes messages et surement pas toi. Mais seulement moi. Regarder ses textos en conduisant n'a jamais été une bonne idée et ne le sera jamais…

Les pleurs de Rachel diminuèrent.

-Et puis, les médecins ont dit à ma mère que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal.

Rachel se détacha alors doucement de Quinn et attrapa un des mains de la blonde. De l'autre, elle essuya les dernières larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas au top de ma beauté aujourd'hui mais foi de Fabray, je serais quand même la plus belle des demoiselles d'honneur à ton mariage !

-Quinn…

Rachel serra la main de la blonde, un peu plus fort.

-Oui ?

-Non rien… Reposes toi. Je vais aller voir ce que font les filles. Je crois qu'elles ont du se perdre.

Rachel rit un peu à la fin de la phrase.

-Tu reviens après alors ?

Rachel la regarda tendrement. Quinn détourna la tête, gênée. Elle se sentait stupide de réclamer la présence de la brune mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin. Un besoin vital.

-Oui… Je te le promets.

Rachel se pencha alors vers Quinn et embrassa le front de la blonde. La capitaine des Cheerios se figea quelques instants.

_Ok, je commence à plus que m'habituer aux câlins… mais les …. Les baisers…._

Quinn se sentait déstabilisée. Elle détestait cela. Elle aimait tout contrôler dans sa vie. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Elle voulait tout diriger… ses petits amis, sa popularité… ses sentiments mais avec Rachel, c'était en général l'inverse. Elle balayait tout son self control sur son passage avec sa manie d'être si tactile avec ses amies par exemple. Elle l'avait compris dès leur première étreinte. Elle était si petite et pourtant…. Elle vous entourait de ses bras et vous serrait si fort que vous ressentiez tout la bienveillance et l'attention qu'elle vous portait en une seule étreinte. C'était à la fois … terrifiant et réconfortant pour la blonde. C'est pourquoi elle avait essayé de limiter leur nombre au départ. Mais peu à peu la sensation de réconfort et de bien-être avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur le reste. Elle s'y habituait.

_Mais si elle se met aux baisers… _

Rachel détacha ses lèvres du front de la blonde. La blonde réussit à reprendre ses esprits quand une pensée fugace arriva aussi vite qu'elle s'évanouit : _Elles sont... si douces. _Quinn ne sut pas d'où la pensée venait … Mais ce fut le déclic. Elle se rappela alors le rêve : la mairie, Rachel en robe de mariée, son refus de la laisser épouser Finn et finalement le mariage de la brune sans qu'elle puisse faire un seul mouvement.

-Allez, ferme les yeux, je serais là à ton réveil comme promis. Dit Rachel.

-Attends Rachel ! Et … le mariage ?

-Il… il n'a pas eu lieu… Annonça la diva.

-Oh… je suis désolé. Mentit Quinn avec un sourire attristé totalement factice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Et puis, tu devrais savoir que je ne pourrais jamais me marier sans toi, dit Rachel doucement. Alors, la prochaine fois, tâche d'être là et en un seul morceau.

-Promis.

La brune lui sourit alors une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quinn attendit alors quelques secondes avant de laisser un « Yes » lui échapper. _C'est parfait ! Elle ne l'a pas épousé ! J'ai encore le temps pour empêcher cette connerie de se produire. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance une seconde fois. Enfin… même si techniquement mon rêve... ou plutôt mon hallucination ne compte pas… mais on s'en fout ! Le plus important, il me reste une dernière chance de montrer à Rachel que son bonheur ne réside pas dans son futur mariage avec Finn !_

Maintenant il lui fallait un plan !

_Ok … Alors Rachel veut épouser Finn parce qu'elle est persuadée que c'est l'homme de sa vie…. Quelle bonne blague ! Bref, je dois lui montrer donc que ce n'est pas le cas ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je … je dois lui trouver un autre mec ! Bien mieux que Finn... ça, ça ne sera pas trop difficile… Il n'a pas besoin d'être le mec idéal je dois juste prouver à Rachel qu'elle peut avoir bien mieux que Finn et qu'elle a le choix._

_Ce serait bien de faire rompre ces deux là aussi mais chaque chose en son temps… Si la première partie de mon plan réussit parfaitement, je n'aurais peut-être même pas besoin de les faire rompre. Rachel le fera toute seule. Oh oui, Rachel Berry prépare toi. Quinn Fabray part à la chasse aux mecs pour toi et va te ramener l'oiseau rare qui te fera changer d'avis. Parole de Fabray !_

**Une petite review pour savoir si je dois continuer cette histoire ou pas ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu/déplu ou si vous avez des questions…**


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews. J'hésitais vraiment à continuer cette histoire mais vos encouragements m'ont fait changer d'avis !

Et surtout désole pour le retard. J'espérais vraiment publier ce chapitre avant mais je me suis laisser déborder par la rentrée et tout ça…

Réponse au x reviews :

**Guest **: Merci!

**Zeb410**: Merci! Connaissant tes fanfics sur Glee, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer si c'est toi qui me dit ca ! ^^

**Asegawa **: Merci ! Je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à s'être sentie frustrée par cette saison 3. En espérant que ma suite te convienne )

**Camille76260 **: Merci ! Et je te laisse voir si la suite confirme ton point de vue.

**Natsushizu** : Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Sam1002 : **Merci ! Comme toujours j'adore tes reviews et je ne saurais m'en passer ( sous entendu j'en veux une pour ce chapitre lol!) Oh et je vais me lâcher sur Finn ! Pas tout de suite mais ce sera avec tout mon sadisme ! On est 2 à pas le supporter !

**xLetLoveIn** : Merci ! Voila la suite !^^

**pocketstars** : Ravie de savoir que mes deux fics te plaisent ! ^^ ( et que tu me suive toujours malgré mes épouvantables retards ! ) Super Quinn arrive en t'inquiètes pas !

**Jessy03** : Le finchel show ! C'était exactement ça la saison 3 ! Oui Finn risque de souffrir … ça… je ne risque pas de le louper ! ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et espérant que cette suite te plaise !

**Quickly **: Oui ! La voila ! Enjoy !

**Melanie** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu m'as déjà eu pour la fin je suis fan des Happy ends !

**Ves** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Louna** : Merci ! Voila la suite ! ^^

Allez assez de Blabla... Place au chapitre ! Enjoy ^^

Les jours s'étaient succédés très lentement au grand damne de la blonde qui ne supportait pas d'être si inactive. Elle avait eu le droit a pas mal de visites. Bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait en fait. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, sa popularité n'avait cessé de chuter. L'entrée au Glee club n'avait pas du tout aidé. Et même si depuis quelques temps, elle avait de nombreux efforts pour y remédier, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait aussi bien réussi. Cependant à voir ces différents visages défilés dans sa chambre lui souhaitant des « bon courage » ou des « bon rétablissements », même s'ils sonnaient plus faux les uns que les autres, elle avait du quand même y arriver. Quinn s'était rendu compte que l'intérêt de ses gens n'était que superficiel. En venant la voir, ils voulaient marquer des points dans l'échelle sociale du lycée. Quinn n'était plus dupe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été d'ailleurs… Ce fut cependant l'absence totale de ressentiments envers ces personnes qui surprirent la cheerleader. Ces gens ne souciant pas d'elle... Eh bien peu importait car elle ne se souciait pas d'eux non plus. Aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé des gens pour qui elle comptait, qui s'inquiétait réellement de savoir si elle se sentait bien ou non et se fichait presque totalement de leur ou de son statut social.

Elle comprit alors que sa popularité n'était plus la première de ses priorités. Après tout dans quelques mois, elle serait à la fac et les gens de McKinley seraient le dernier de ses soucis. Alors que ceux du Glee club… chaque membre était passée. Même Finn. Qui arborait une mine désespérée. Malgré l'antipathie que lui inspirait le jeune homme, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'être désagréable. Oui, elle était la reine des glaces mais elle essayait de s'améliorer_. Enfin, ça c'était au départ_.

Elle lui avait posé la question parce qu'a voir son état, elle se demandait qui devrait être à l'hôpital : elle ou lui. Il lui avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi il se sentait désolé pour elle. Voila pour quoi il affichait cette tête. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il semblait plus forcée d'être la que d'en avoir réellement envie. Et là, elle avait vu rouge et l'avait envoyé baladé.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à être ici ! La porte est derrière toi, je ne te retiens pas.

Il avait affiché son air penaud habituel : du genre « je suis la victime dans tout çà je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'agresse moi ». Ce qui avait eu pour effet de renforcer la colère de la blonde. Elle lui avait alors envoyé son oreiller en pleine tête car malheureusement elle n'avait que cela sous la main. Elle l'avait ensuite insulté avec tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas la créativité de Santana pour ses insultes mais elle possédait certainement la même verve. Ce dernier s'enfuit de sa chambre sans demander son reste. Le reste de ses visites s'était heureusement passé plus calmement et Joe, le nouveau avait même réussi à lui tirer un sourire.

Trois jours plus tard, elle avait un plan en tête. L'idée de trouver un prince à la belle diva ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Ainsi malgré le fait qu'elle clamait à qui veut l'entendre que rester ici était une perte de temps puisqu'elle avait repris des forces et qu'elle pouvait à présent rentrer chez elle, elle fut en un sens, contente de ces jours qui lui étaient accordé. Elle en avait besoin pour peaufiner son plan concernant la brunette qui d'ailleurs, elle aussi, lui avait rendu visite. Tous les jours en fait. Après les cours, réglé comme une horloge, elle apparaissait. Toujours avec quelque chose aussi. Des choses à manger, ou quelque chose pour que la blonde s'occupe… Quinn rigola en se remémorant la dernière venue de Rachel :

-Je t'ai apporté un nouveau livre ! Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë ! Je suis sûre que cela va te plaire.

-Rachel, la gronda doucement la blonde. Tu n'es pas obligée de… faire tout ça.

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que tu … te sens coupable d'une quelconque manière que ce se soit.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ah non ?

-Non, non. C'est … dans mon intérêt. Je m'inquiète pour moi, dit-elle malicieuse.

-Ah oui ? Explique-moi ça.

-Je … sais que si tu n'es pas occupé, tu t'ennuies facilement. Alors tu t'énerves et tu vas vouloir sortir de ce lit et donc tu vas te fatiguer et retarder ta guérison.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi. Dit Quinn, espérant laisser Rachel sans réponse.

-Attends j'y viens. Si toi tu ne vas pas bien, alors ta voix ne va pas bien. Le Glee club est alors privé de ta merveilleuse voix et donc ça affecte nos performances. Et donc les miennes puisqu'après tout ma carrière commence ici avec cette chorale.

Quinn sourit.

-Bien joué.

-Merci. J'étais inspiré sur ce coup. Répondit Rachel dans un grand sourire. Quinn… sérieusement… si je suis là, c'est parce que je le veux. Je … ne sais pas si tu me considères comme une amie… mais j'aimerais que ce soit le cas parce que pour moi, tu l'es. Et puis, tu sais depuis quelques temps, on s'est pas mal rapproché. Je trouve que l'on s'entend plutôt bien en fait. Je t'ai aidé pour Yale. On s'est bien amusé d'ailleurs.

-Rachel ! Essaya de l'interrompre Quinn.

-Donc c'est pour cela que je voudrais de demander officiellement d'être mon amie. Enfin si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Après tout, tu es toujours Quinn Fabray et je suis juste moi… En fait, non je ne comprendrai pas parce que … Continua Rachel, totalement absorbé dans son monologue.

-Rachel ! Cria Quinn. La diva se tut.

-Mon dieu Rachel. On pourrait croire que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi !

-Quoi ? Euh non, enfin… Quinn, tu es très belle. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu es même une des plus belles filles que j'ai jamais vu…

-Rachel, je plaisante, la coupa de nouveau la blonde. Elle devait rassurer Rachel sinon ce monologue ne finirait jamais même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé entendre la suite. Entendre dire qu'elle était belle de la bouche de Rachel, elle adorait. Les délicieux frissons qu'elle avait ressentis quand elle avait entendu ces mots le confirmaient d'ailleurs.

-Oh… Et donc par rapport à ce que je viens de te demander. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Je ne …

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui Rachel. Je veux être ton amie. Moi… aussi en fait, depuis quelques temps… je te considère comme mon amie. Dit-elle difficilement. Parler de ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait jamais été facile. Mais c'était avec Rachel… Et avec elle, ça allait. Grace à elle, petit à petit, elle s'améliorait.

Rachel n'attendit pas que Quinn ait le temps de réagir et se coula dans ses bras.

-Merci. Murmura la brune en remontant ses lèvres au niveau des oreilles de la blonde. Le léger souffle suffit à faire de nouveau frissonner Quinn qui n'y prêta pas attention, trop contente d'avoir Rachel dans ses bras.

-Allez, je dois te laisser. Je repasserais demain. Avait-elle dit à la blonde pour finir leur conversation.

Oui Rachel était incroyablement attentionnée. Et c'est pourquoi elle méritait d'avoir une personne dans sa vie qui le soit tout autant avec elle.

Attrapant une feuille de papier et un stylo, Quinn avait alors rassemblée ses idées après le départ de Rachel : il lui fallait en premier lieu trouver le gars qui convenait c'est-à-dire une personne qui la comprend elle et sa passion qui la pousse, la stimule et l'encourage dans ses performances. Un peu comme Jessy le faisait mais en moins extrême : un soutien quand elle en a besoin mais aussi quelqu'un possédant un œil critique, qui sait se montrer impartial et juste face à ses prestations pour qu'elle progresse encore.

Elle a besoin aussi d'un être aussi passionné qu'elle. Rachel est quelqu'un qui se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait… et avec ceux qu'elle aime. Elle s'investit totalement dans une relation… quitte à se bruler les ailes. Et à payer le prix fort. _Comme elle le fait en ce moment avec Finn_. Alors si je dois lui trouver quelqu'un, il doit être pareil et ne pas prendre cette relation à la légère.

Il faut aussi, comme elle l'avait dit, qu'il soit une personne attentionnée envers elle. Rachel, à part quand il s'agit de sa carrière, est plus qu'attentive à son entourage. Sa moitié doit donc savoir réguler l'égoïsme qu'elle a pour sa carrière et lui montrer son amour à chaque instant, ne serait que par de petites attentions.

Ses pensées la menèrent vers les membres du Glee club. Peut-être trouverait-elle la perle rare dedans ? _Evidemment Finn est exclu. Sam… possède le coté gentil mais n'a définitivement pas le caractère pour tenir tête à Rachel. C'est la même chose pour le nouveau, Joe. Puck… saurait le faire et il sait se montrer prévenant quand il le veut… mais c'est Puck ! Totalement adorable parfois et un complet irresponsable et insupportable macho la minute d'après. Artie… non plus. Il est aussi concentré sur sa carrière que peut l'être Rachel. Mike est pris…ce qui fait qu'il ne reste … personne. A moins que Rachel ne tourne gay… c'est vrai que Santana ferait la candidate parfaite ! Dur mais tendre avec la personne qu'elle aime… c'est-à-dire Brittany._

Quinn éclata de rire à cette idée tandis qu'un malaise s'installait en elle, sans qu'elle en décèle l'origine _: Rachel et Santana… non, ça ne collait pas. Santana était destiné à Brit. Et Rachel n'était pas lesbienne alors pas besoin de polémiquer la dessus. _Conclut-elle pour stopper le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle en imaginant cela.

_Bon maintenant que coté caractère, c'est réglé... Faut que je m'attarde sur le physique. Bon vu que je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet de près ou de loin avec Rachel, je vais devoir supposer. Je vais juste me baser sur ses ex… Donc brun ça c'est clair ! Après musclé … enfin pas trop quand même … _se dit-elle en voyant l'image de la poitrine de Finn s'imposé à elle. Un frisson la traversa. _Comment avait-elle pu le trouver qu'attirant ! Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, elle ne recherchait pas les mêmes choses… Finn était un accès direct pour le sommet avec son statut de quaterback. L'ai-je trouvé mignon à l'époque ? Peut-être un peu… Il pouvait avoir son charme quand il voulait… du moins il y a quelques années. Maintenant… quand il n'est pas un bon toutou doublé d'un paillasson, il ose se faire passer pour le gentil de l'histoire… limite, il nous rejouerait « les malheurs de Sophie » à lui tout seul… Bref, ce n'est pas lui le plus important. Donc je disais, brun, musclé mais sans plus parce qu'à part Puck… et enfin et surtout une belle voix avec un talent incontestable pour la musique !_

Relisant les critères qu'elle avait sélectionnés, Quinn soupira. Evidemment, un profil pareil, ça ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues.

_Comment je vais faire pour trouver ça moi ?! je ne suis pas une spécialiste … Peut-être un site de rencontres… Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi pas une petite annonce ! Bon de toute façon, j'ai encore un peu de temps_

La seconde partie de son plan consistait à faire rompre Finn et Rachel. Pour cela, elle n'avait pas encore spécialement d'idées. Mais malheureusement, elle avait assez… d'expériences dans la rupture de Finchel… elle trouvait surement quelques chose, pensa t-elle amèrement.

Une semaine après, elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Malheureusement ce temps qu'elle louait il y a quelques jours était devenu en un instant son pire ennemi. Quand elle avait eu fini de mettre les grandes lignes de son plan en place, d'autres questions étaient apparues. Et alors qu'elle pensait ses motivations claires et sans le moindre doute, elle était très vite revenu sur ses positions. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Quand elle prenait une décision, elle s'y tenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint son but. Mais là, cela concernait Rachel… La diva a déjà tellement subi. Par sa faute d'ailleurs. La plupart des persécutions au lycée était son œuvre. N'allait-elle pas commettre une erreur en s'immisçant comme cela dans la vie de la brune ? Et puis après tout, qui était-elle pour juger Finn ?

_Moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs… j'ai fait souffrir Rachel. Surement bien plus que Finn… Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas, celle qui risque d'en pâtir, c'est elle. Est ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça ?_

Quinn soupira une énième fois. Ces questions ne cessaient de la tarauder. Pire que cela, elles la hantaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Rachel lui avait fait gentiment la remarque à ce propos d'ailleurs. _Cette fille est, parfois, un peu trop franche… quand c'était pour des compliments ok... mais pas pour ça ! _Se plaignit à elle-même Quinn. En plus, la brune l'avait interrogé sur le pourquoi de ces vilains cernes comme elle les appelait. Et la blonde n'avait pas pu répondre, ce qui fait qu'elle avait eu le droit à un discours interminable sur l'honnêteté qu'impliquait l'amitié… Si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée pile au bon moment, Quinn était persuadé qu'elle aurait tout dit.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Son plan qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé, lui semblait irréaliste. C'est donc, l'esprit totalement confus qu'elle avait effectué son retour au lycée. Elle avait tout de même réussi à se décider pour ne pas agir tant qu'elle ne serait pas plus sûre de l'effet bénéfique de son plan pour Rachel. Elle ne commettrait pas éternellement les mêmes erreurs…

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir dans son uniforme de Cheerios, un sentiment d'orgueil la traversa quand les autres élèves lui ouvrirent un passage. Ils s'écartaient devant elle. Comme avant sa grossesse. Certains auraient trouvé cela dérisoire ou même inutile mais depuis l'époque « Lucy Caboosey » et sa transformation en Quinn, le sentiment de domination que ça lui procurait... Elle avait encore du mal à s'en passer… C'était une part d'elle. Elle était consciente que c'est son mauvais coté qui se manifestait mais elle en avait besoin. Et puis peu de choses sur cette Terre lui amenaient ce sentiment de fierté.

Sur le chemin vers son casier, elle repéra Rachel qui se rendait à l'auditorium. La blonde décida de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas vu la diva depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle deux jours plus tôt. En même temps, elle était retournée dans sa maison. Elle voyait mal Rachel débarqué chez elle pour demander à sa mère si elle pouvait la voir.

_Quoique … Elle aurait pu…. Ce n'est pas la timidité qui stoppe Rachel en général. _Quinn sentit tout à coup la déception l'envahir. Peut-être que la brune en avait eu assez d'elle à la fin. Après tout, elle était passée tous les jours lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. _Et je ne suis pas forcément la personne la plus agréable à vivre au quotidien…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Quinn ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était entrée dans l'auditorium et se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Rachel, pianotant tranquillement, remarqua la blonde aussitôt. Elle sécha discrètement ses larmes et rejoignit la blonde.

-Hey Quinn !

La cheerleader ne réagit pas. Rachel passa une main devant ses yeux pour la réveiller mais rien encore. La diva se rapprocha alors et lui caressa doucement la joue pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Quinn sursauta et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rougit en rencontrant le regard inquiet de Rachel.

-Ra… chel ?

-Quinn ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Heu … O...oui.

Rachel se recula et Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis. Elle inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air. Un soulagement l'envahit. Autant de proximité sans y être préparé… ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce tu avais l'air ailleurs et puis bredouiller ? Depuis quand Quinn Fabray bredouille ?

La blonde sentit le rouge revenir colorer ses joues._ Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? C'est les médocs qui doivent me jouer des tours ou alors l'accident m'a provoqué plus de séquelles que je le croyais. Ce n'est pas possible autrement!_

-Quoi ? Mais non, le son est déformé ici. C'est à cause de la résonance… je pense que tu as du mal entendre.

_Je sentis le regard amusé de Rachel sur moi._

_-_Et la rougeur sur tes joues ? C'est surement les projecteurs ?

-Quinn Fabray ne rougit pas. L'éclairage de la pièce embellit sa personne de façon inexpliquée !

Rachel sourit.

_-_Tu m'as manqué Quinn…

Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de comprendre ce qui se passait, Rachel se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Automatiquement le corps de Quinn se crispa. Cependant voyant l'état de Rachel, elle se força à se détendre et coula ses bras autour de la petite diva pour lui appliquer de maladroites caresses dans le bas du dos.

-Rachel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-… L'autre jeune femme continua de pleurer.

-S'il te plait… Parle-moi.

Entre les pleurs, Quinn réussit à distinguer un mot… ou plutôt un mot :

-Finn…

Après l'avoir prononcé, les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent et elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière se figea en sentant sa peau rentrer en contact avec la joue de Rachel. Ce fut quand elle sentit les larmes de Rachel qui s'écoulaient à présent sur elle qu'elle se réveilla.

Elle tenta alors de dire quelque chose pour la réconforter._ Et merde, je ne suis pas douée pour ça moi. Finn ! Je vais le tuer celui là ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je suis persuadée que c'est de sa faute !_

-Rachel… Calme-toi… Ca va aller… Je suis la.

Les minutes passèrent et la brune commença doucement à se calmer. Elle se détacha alors de la cheerleader.

-Viens avec moi. Dit Quinn

Elle les entraina alors dans les toilettes. Elle prit ensuite un mouchoir dans son sac et le mouilla légèrement. Rachel se mit alors à rire doucement.

-Rachel ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit. C'est juste que ça… ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. Dit –elle en désignant le mouchoir.

Quinn se rappela. Le bal. La dispute pour Finn. La gifle.

-Désolé.

-Non. Non. Quinn je voulais parler de ça. Se reprit –elle en voyant le visage mortifié de la blonde. Enfin, je veux dire si mais je voulais dire que tout a tellement changé depuis. A l'époque, on se disputait pour Finn et on n'était pas amies. Tu me détestais…

-Rachel… tenta péniblement Quinn.

-C'est bon. Maintenant on a dépassé ça. On est amies. Qui aurait pu penser que cette fois ci ce serait toi qui me consolerait dans ces toilettes ? Je trouve ça … ironique. La vie nous révèle de drôles de surprises parfois.

-ça va ?

Rachel la regarda sans expression. Quelque chose d'inhabituel pour la s'en sentit perturbé.

-Je ne … sais pas.

-Rachel dis moi ce qui se passe. Tu n'es juste … Pas toi et je n'aime pas ça. S'énerva la blonde.

-Désolé…

-Non non, ne t'excuse pas. Dit Quinn qui se calma instantanément. Je veux juste que tu me parles Rachel. On est amies maintenant comme tu l'as dit. Et quand ça ne va pas, on est censés être la l'une pour l'autre non ? _Super, les répliques pourries… c'est sûre que la, elle va tout me raconter._

-…

-S'il te plait… Réponds moi sinon je continue les phrases à deux sous qu'on entend dans les navets pour adolescentes.

- …

-Très bien. Rachel … Toi et moi on est… comme ce collier, inventa Quinn en attrapant celui qu'elle portait. Un yin et yang qui pouvait se séparer en deux. Quinn avait toujours apprécié ce collier, reflet parfait de sa personnalité. Un équilibre précaire entre le bien et le mal qu'il y avait en elle.

-On est deux parties distinctes : deux personnes différentes. Expliqua t-elle en détachant le collier qu'elle portait en deux et surtout en essayant de garder son sérieux. Mais on se complète, ajouta –elle en le ré-emboitant.

Elle essaya alors de placer un sourire encourageant et plein de confiance (sous entendu « niais » pour Quinn) sur son visage.

-Ok ok arrête. Dis Rachel avec un petit sourire.

-La torture fonctionne ! Alors ? C'est à propos de Finn ?

-Oui… On a rompu. Il y a deux jours.

Quinn cacha le bonheur d'entendre cette nouvelle derrière le masque d'indifférence qui lui avait valu le surnom de reine des glaces.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh... c'est de ma faute je crois. Tu sais après ton accident, je me suis mise à réfléchir et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un signe… Que si ça ne sait pas fait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je lui ai avoué que je préférais attendre pour le mariage. Mais tu vois, je voulais juste qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir parce que j'ai eu la soudaine impression qu'on se précipitait. Et je ne cessais de repenser à ce que tu m'avais dit. Qu'on était jeunes, qu'on avait le temps… Tu comprends, tout se bousculait dans ma tête et... je m'inquiétais pour toi… alors je lui ai dit. Et tu vois, il s'est montré compréhensif. Il a dit qu'on attendrait. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Quand tu es sorti de l'hôpital, il est venu me voir. Il ne cessait de me demander à quelle date je préférais qu'on le fasse… et que maintenant tu pourrais être ma demoiselle d'honneur même si...

-Même si quoi ?

-Même si il ne voyait pas pourquoi j'insistais tellement pour que tu le sois vu…

-Vu ce que je t'ai fait subir, compléta Quinn d'un air sombre. Il n'a pas tort, tu sais ? Ajouta la blonde. _Même si ça fait mal de l'admettre, Finn marque un point. Pourquoi Rachel tient tant à ce que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur reste un mystère…_

-ça c'est mon choix, mes raisons. Je t'ai pardonné Quinn. .Je sais que cette personne, ce n'était pas la « vraie » toi. Et si moi j'ai réussir à le comprendre, Finn aurait du aussi.

_Oui, sa capacité de réflexion n'était pas égale à celle d'une huitre, peut-être… _Ne peut s'empêcher de penser Quinn.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je me suis emporté en lui disant ce que je t'ai dit. Que tu étais mon amie et que je te voulais comme demoiselle d'honneur. Que s'il ne le comprenait pas, c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Il m'a... rétorqué que tu n'avais pas d'amies, seulement des larbins à utiliser pour tes projets. Et la je me suis totalement énervé. Je lui ai crié dessus en lui disant que je ne permettais pas qu'on t'insulte devant moi. J'ai même du utiliser un ou deux noms d'oiseaux. Ajouta Rachel fièrement.

Quinn sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir en entendant Rachel prendre sa défense. _Je ne la mérite pas mais ce sentiment... ce soutien indéfectible qu'elle m'apporte toujours. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer aujourd'hui._

-Pour finir, je lui ai dit que ta sortie ne changeait rien. Que je pensais toujours que l'on devrait attendre. Et la…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la brune.

-Et la, il m'a balancé que je me dégonflais. Que jamais je n'avais voulu me marier avec lui et que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé… Que depuis le début, je cherchais une excuse pour le quitter. Au départ, c'était le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition puis toi… Il a continué en me demandant qu'elle serait ma prochaine excuse pour repousser. Il a fini en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin de toi comme excuse et que si je voulais le larguer pour être libre d'aller à New York sans attache, je n'avais qu'à lui dire. Je lui ai répondu que s'il croyait ça, on devrait rompre tout de suite. Alors il m'a dit que c'était fini.

De nouveau, des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur le visage de la brune. Quinn se rapprocha d'elle et fit ce qu'elle avait voulu faire plutôt : elle passa le mouchoir sur les joues de la jeune femme, essuyant les traces de larmes et de mascara.

-Je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour te dire ça mais il ne te mérite pas. Il a réagit comme un crétin. Il aurait du comprendre que tu avais besoin de temps.

-Oui ?

-Oui Rachel.

-Mais… je l'aime. Je ne sais pas comment…

-Tu y arriveras. Ce sera difficile mais tu es forte. Et puis tu es la future star de Broadway Rachel Berry.

-C'est vrai, dit Rachel, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Merci Quinn.

Gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors comme réponse, la blonde lui sourit.

-Oh mon dieu, Quinn je suis désolée ! S'écria soudainement Rachel.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ton uniforme. Je suis désolé. C'est moi, en pleurant out à l'heure je l'ai ruiné. Il est taché. Je paierai le pressing évidemment ! ne t'inquiète pas ! Je…

-Rachel ! Respire ! Ce n'est pas grave. Regarde.

Elle passa sa veste qui complétait l'uniforme

-Tu vois ?

-Oui. Mais laisse-moi quand même payer pour le pressing. J'y tiens.

-Ok. Si tu veux.

Le silence se fit alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Les deux savourant la présence de l'autre. Ce fut Rachel qui rompit l'instant :

-Au fait, Quinn tu sais que j'adore ces fameux navets ?

-Quoi ? Mais... alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?

- J'ai cru que tu allais t'étouffer si tu continuais !

-Ça aurait peut être été préférable que de continuer… dit très sérieusement Quinn. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater la diva de rire.

-Vraiment merci Quinn... D'être la.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, de nouveau gênée. Entendant la sonnerie, Rachel paniqua :

-Oh non, je vais être en retard.

-Moi aussi. Dit simplement Quinn avec un calme olympien. Et le monde ne s'écroulera pas pour autant. Ajouta t-elle moqueuse.

Rachel se retourna alors vers elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu es plus mignonne quand tu es gênée ou... que tu rougis, lança Rachel.

Quinn se concentra pour ne pas rougir et réussit. Enfin ce c'est qu'elle pensait…

-Je te l'ai dit, l'éclairage m'avantage.

-Comme toujours. Ajouta Rachel. Je te dis à plus tard alors. Oh et bonne rentrée !

-Merci.

Dès que la brune fut sortie, Quinn souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la tension qui s'était emparé d'elle._ La spontanéité de Rachel sera ma mort. On ne dit pas des trucs pareils aux gens ! En tout cas, cette conversation a été fort instructive ! Moi qui pensais que je faisais une erreur avec mon plan… Me voilà rassurée. Finn est toujours un crétin qui ne mérite pas Rachel. En plus, maintenant je n'ai plus à me soucier de les faire rompre vu qu'il ne fait plus partie du tableau..._

_Hum...La journée s'annonce vraiment délicieuse !_

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, toujours un sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

-Hey Fabray ? Ils t'ont donné quoi à l'hôpital ?

-Quoi ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu as sourire niais scotché sur ta tête ! Ajouta Santana.

-Pas du tout ! Nia Quinn. Inutilement.

-bah soit tu as pris des trucs soit tu fais des rêves cochons éveillées ?

-Santana !

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne t'étais pas décoincé en quelques semaines. Donc j'ai raison pour les médocs alors ?

-Non plus ! J'ai juste appris une bonne nouvelle.

Santana la regarda suspicieuse.

-Jésus redescend sur Terre et te prend comme femme ?

-Très drôle. Je ne dirais rien. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées.

-Désole Fabray mais la blonde dont je rêve toutes les nuits, ce n'est pas toi !

-Elle est juste contente d'apprendre que Finn et Rachel ont rompu, intervint Brittany.

-Comment ? Ne put que dire Quinn.

L'autre blonde haussa les épaules avec un air qui laissait entendre que c'était évident.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer tes conneries pour récupérer Finn ? Rassure-moi.

-Non. Aucune chance.

-Bah alors pourquoi cela te réjouis tant ?

_Je devrais me taire là. Si j'en dis plus, Santana va tout découvrir. Et … ce n'est juste pas possible. Trop embarrassant et en plus, elle va me prendre pour une dingue. Nope, pas moyen !_

-Pour rien.

Santana ne demanda plus rien. Cependant Quinn put sentir son regard scrutateur sur elle le reste de la journée.

Une semaine plus tard.

Quinn s'assit devant un ordinateur dans la bibliothèque du lycée avec un air défaitiste sur le visage, peu commun chez elle. Elle avait choisi le PC le plus reculé pour être plus tranquille.

_Bon ok, je n'ai plus le choix là. Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Non mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi aussi. Même si je pensais que mes capacités d'entremetteuses étaient meilleures que ça… la je suis proche d'un échec totale. Je n'ai même pas été capable de trouver un seul candidat potable…_

_J'ai ratissé le lycée en entier et pas un seul qui convienne… Idem pour les autres lycées aux alentours, les associations de musique…. _

_Alor s maintenant, je dois passer au plan B. Je ne pensais même pas devoir faire ça mais la…_

Elle tapa alors sa demande dans le moteur de recherche.

_Super… je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant…_

-Fabray… Je ne pensais pas devoir te dire ça un jour… mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de sites de rencontres pour te trouver quelqu'un…

Quinn sursauta. Elle enfila son masque de reine des glaces et se retourna lentement, cachant la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle.

-Santana ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dit-elle glaciale.

-Me dire ce que tu mijotes depuis que tu es revenue pour commencer.

-Oh et je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que je « mijotes » quelque chose comme tu dis ?

-Parce que tu as cet air… de conspiratrice inscrit sur toute ta tête. Je le connais assez bien... pour en voir fait les frais assez souvent…

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde.

-Si je te dis que je veux t'éviter des ennuis... tu ne me croiras pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

Santana la regarda, indéchiffrable. Quinn crut voir un instant un éclair de déception mais il fut très vite remplacé par le masque d'arrogance qui caractérisait la latina.

-Tu as raison Fabray. A vrai dire, c'est Brittany qui m'a demandé de te surveiller.

_C'est sûr que ça a déjà plus de sens. Si Santana écoutait, ne serait ce, qu'une personne sur cette Terre, c'était Brittany._

-Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou alors… Quinn fit un geste de la main envers Santana pour lui signifier de partir.

-Et moi, j'ai envie de rester… En plus, j'ai cette petite vidéo ou on voit la capitaine des cheerleader se balader sur des sites de rencontres... je ne suis pas sur que ce serait du meilleur effet pour ta réputation … Donc maintenant, j'attends un peu de coopération de ta part. Conclut Santana, avec un sourire vainqueur et méprisant.

La mâchoire de Quinn se contracta. La colère, affluent dans tout son être.

-Bien… SI tu veux tout savoir. Ce site… c'était pour Rachel.

La surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage de Santana pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-C'est encore un de tes plans tordus pour la ridiculiser ? Je croyais que vous étiez genre « amies » maintenant, dit la latina avec une moue de dégout envers le mot « amie ».

-Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal ! S'emporta Quinn.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers elles.

-Calmos Quinnie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Donc si ce n'est pas pour te foutre d'elle, c'est pourquoi alors ?

-Je veux juste ... l'aider

-En lui trouvant un mec ?

-Oui !

-Ok… c'est bizarre. Ça reste Berry mais bon... je ne pense pas qu'elle non plus ai besoin de…

-Je sais ! C'est n'était pas une bonne idée ce site.

-Sois plus claire.

-Je veux juste lui trouver quelqu'un de bien… Lui montrer qu'il y a mieux que Finn Hudson sur cette Terre.

-Ça je peux le comprendre. Mais le pourquoi, j'ai plus de mal.

-Disons juste que je veux rembourser ma dette envers elle. Lâcha à contrecœur Quinn.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux où Quinn refusait de croiser le regard qu'elle pensait moqueuse de la latina, Santana demanda :

-Et c'est quoi ton plan exactement ?

Quinn releva la tête. C'était à son tour d'être surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je t'aide, je voudrais savoir dans quoi je m'embarque au moins.

-M'aider ?

-Oui t'aider !

-M'aider ? Répéta Quinn, toujours perplexe.

-Tu comptes jouer les perroquets longtemps ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Brittany me l'a demandé, tu te souviens ? Alors même si c'est totalement cinglé, je t'aide.

-Oh.

-Ton plan ? S'impatienta Santana.

-Il n'est pas très avancé…

-Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-… Mon plan c'est juste lui trouver un gars qui lui correspond. J'ai cherché partout, dans tous les endroits qui me sont venus à l'esprit. Et rien…

-Donc tu t'es rabattu sur les sites de rencontres ?

-Pas ma meilleure idée, je sais.

-Tu as été voir les autres lycées ?

-Oui et même des assos de musique !

Santana réfléchit quelques minutes.

-Et pour ta sélection, tu t'es basé sur quoi ?

-Sur ce que j'ai pu observer.

-Tu aurais pu lui demander !

-Bien sûr. Hey Rachel ! ça va ? Au fait c'est quoi ton type de mec ? Dit Quinn sarcastique.

-Tu vois, facile !

-Santana, tu connais mieux que quiconque notre passif ! Alors, c'est pas vraiment un sujet qu'on aborde.. et je ne vois pas comment l'amener à en parler sans que ça devienne bizarre. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a rompu avec Finn.

-S'ils ont rompu… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues ton plan …

-Parce que la connaissant, je suis sûre que dans quelques semaines, ils seront de nouveau ensemble !

-Pas faux… Bon si on veut faire ça bien, on doit savoir ce qui lui plait. Et pour ça, on a besoin d'une source fiable.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un répertoire sur les gouts en matière de mecs de Rachel !

-C'est la que tu trompes ! Il va même pouvoir nous aider…

Santana affichait à présent un air machiavélique sur le visage.

-Tu n'y prendrais pas du plaisir dis moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que toutes ces intrigues ne me plaisaient pas… rétorqua Santana avec un sourire à faire peur.

-Ouais…

-Bon on se retrouve chez toi dans une heure. Je te ramènerai ce « fameux répertoire » !

Ni plus ni moins, elle partit, laissant en plan une Quinn totalement perdu : « _Je crois que je viens de créer un monstre »…_

**Voila ce second chapitre bouclé. Alors dites moi, vous pensez que ce sera qui ce « répertoire » ?**

**Une petite review pour vos impressions s'il vous plait ! ^^**


End file.
